


Wake Up, Sleeper [podfic]

by Carpe_History, penpenhooray



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux is a double agent, Hux is a sleeper agent, Jedi Hux, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Wake Up, Sleeper.</p>
<p>It would seem odd that the Resistance should always seem to get their information just a bit faster than the First Order. Of course, General Leia Organa knows the risks her mole is taking by sending her life saving information.</p>
<p>Luke was confident in his padawan's ability to infiltrate the First Order to destroy it from the inside, and he trusted his pupil's instincts.</p>
<p>And Hux? Well, he's spent over a decade as a sleeper agent within the bowels of the First Order when he feels an awakening in the Force, and he's decided it's time to begin the destruction of the First Order. And he's going to bring Ben back to the Light if it's the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wake Up, Sleeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762056) by [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray). 



I love Wake Up, Sleeper. I love it so much that I had to try to podfic it. I've never podfic a work before so please tell me if something needs to change and what I can do to improve. Ive only have the first two chapters done but I'll try to get the next one and maybe chapter 4 done tomorrow. 

Thank you to penpen!

Please enjoy!

 

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aoqliurrzzyjsm5/wakeup_sleeper_ch_1.mp3)

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cewitcolrr651lb/Wake_up_sleeper_Ch2.mp3)

 

 

EDIT: Here is the download link for the entire story: 

[Wake Up, Sleeper](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/bc7mzkpi6ip8y/Wake_Up_Sleeper)

 

Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapters 3 and 4. I'm so sorry for drying machine noises in the background of chapter 4. I'll probably rerecord this chapter and replace it later but I want to get this up today. I hope you enjoy!

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/a5thjmwpy8zhwf8/wake_up_sleeper_3.mp3)

[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/56ztapcg97wb0g6/Wake_up_sleeper_4.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

And here are chapters five and six! I hope everyone enjoys them. I'm going to try to get one more done this weekend but I may not because of Mothers day tomorrow. I really only have time on the weekend to record and edit. The next two weeks are kinda busy so I may not get a new recording out next week. But I'll try! 

 

[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/download/koycmccuf4u4ig5/wake_up_sleeper_5.mp3)

 

[Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/download/084zw4khunu1x52/wake_up_sleeper_6.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

So here are chapters 7,8, and 9! I have very busy weekend with work so I don't know if i'm going to be able to get 10 and 11 done. I'm going to try though! After the story is done then i'll put a link for all the chapters up too. I hope you enjoy! :D

 

[chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8xdw8dkej3ddrxd/wake_up_sleeper_7.mp3)

[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kc2h4zw0lcje2xl/Wake_up_sleeper_8.mp3)

[Chapter 9](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r5uzju5hhg0txtf/Wake_Up_sleeper_9.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

AND WE ARE DONE!!!!

Here are chapters 10 and 11!

Im posting a download link the full fic in the first chapter but for everyone that has the rest of the story in parts here you go!

[Chapter](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y04o68899o99o5a/wake_up_sleeper_11.mp3) 11

[chapter 10](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u7i9i6j4br8n7vz/wake_up_sleeper_10.mp3)


End file.
